


Werewolves can be afraid of spiders too!

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Future Fic, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: Derek will argue that werewolves can be afraid of spiders too, no matter what Stiles says about him being a big bad supernatural creature.





	Werewolves can be afraid of spiders too!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted something here in 3 years. This has been sitting in my GoogleDocs for the same amount of time and I came across it recently and really liked it and didn't know why I never posted it. I'm pretty sure this idea came from a prompt but it was so long ago it is lost to me now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Stiles! Can you, um, come in here for a second?” Stiles hears Derek calling from their bedroom. 

“Up in a sec! Almost finished!” Stiles hollers up to him, drying off the dishes from dinner. He drops the last plate in the sink when he hears a loud bang, a whimper and then a shriek. 

“Stiles!” Derek yells as Stiles is running up the stairs. He comes to a screeching halt in the doorway and is immediately confused with the present situation in front of him. 

“Um, babe?” Stiles asks, stepping cautiously into their room, scoping for any potential threats out of the corner of his eye. While biting down on his lip, hard, to stop himself from laughing at what he’s seeing. His adorable and hot, like burning werewolf of a boyfriend standing in the middle of their bed clutching his bare chest, looking terrified. 

“Shh, I lost it!” Derek whispers, urgent and worried. 

“Lost what?” Stiles whispers back, trying to play his part in this confusing game. He giggles a bit at the ridiculousness and Derek snaps his head up to look at him and scowls. 

“This isn’t funny, Stiles! I can’t find the goddamn spider!” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Stiles (who had still been trying to scope any threats) sees it move out of the corner of his eye. He yelps and leaps onto the bed, landing on his stomach. He scrambles on the bed till he finds Derek’s foot and uses his leg to hoist himself back up. When he stands upright Derek doesn’t look scared anymore, no, he’s just staring at Stiles looking unimpressed. 

“I found him,” Stiles says, shrugging his shoulder and trying to act like nothing happened. Derek snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“My hero.” Derek murmurs sarcastically. Stiles slaps him in the chest. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the big, bad werewolf who protects his puny human?” Stiles asks. Derek raises his eyebrows at him in disbelief. 

“Whatever happened too, just because I’m human doesn’t mean I need someone to protect me?’ ‘i can take care of myself.’” 

“Not when it comes to spiders, humans are afraid of spiders! I full on give you the right to be my big, bad, werewolf, supernatural hero, boyfriend.”  Derek rolls his eyes at him. 

“Werewolves can be afraid of spiders too! _ Maybe _ , for once,  _ you  _ should protect  _ me _ .” Derek says and when Stiles turns to look at him, to see if he’s serious or not he sees Derek’s lips curling up into a half-smile before coughing and trying to look at Stiles seriously.

“What a  _ liar _ . You just want me to take care of the spider so you don’t have to!” Stiles protests. Derek smirks now and starts walking Stiles to the edge of the bed. 

“Pretty much. Now, go forth, my human warrior and fight for me.” Derek says, as he gently pushes Stiles off the bed.

Stiles lands on the carpet safely enough but immediately feels a wet feeling underneath his left foot. He stares down at his foot in disbelief and then back up at Derek.

“Did you know that was going to happen?!” Stiles points his finger at Derek accusingly. Derek’s smirk morphs into confusion. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Derek answers honestly. Stiles closes his eyes and starts muttering profanities as he slowly lifts his foot up. He doesn’t even have to look to know he’s right, because Derek is laughing hysterically. Stiles opens his eyes and finds Derek on his knees, an arm holding his stomach as he laughs. He then rolls onto his back and actually rolls around on the bed, like a puppy,  _ still _ laughing. Stiles then takes a look down at his foot and nearly vomits with all the blood and goop he sees there. Well, that spiders certainly dead. 

“You’re such an ass, Derek Hale!” Stiles shouts. Derek rolls to the edge of the bed and sits up, wiping tears away from his eyes.

“Oh, oh damn, that was just too priceless, though.” Derek is standing, walking slowly over to Stiles, who crosses his arms in defiance. “Aw, please, don’t be like that.”

“Nope,” Stiles says, exaggerating the word by drawing out the o and popping the p. 

“But, I want to thank you, for being my hero and slaying the awful spider.” Derek teases, walking into Stiles’ space and wrapping his arms around his waist.  

“I mean, I did kill it.” Stiles shrugs, looking up at Derek, who’s nodding his head with a smirk on his face. Stiles slaps his chest. Derek laughs and leans in to kiss his nose.

“My hero.” Derek then whispers against his ear. Stiles laughs this time and then wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. Without warning, he jumps up into the air and Derek immediately catches him, fireman style. 

“First things first, as your knight and shining armour and since you wish to thank me, you may carry me to the bathroom so that I can wash this disgustingness off my foot.” Stiles states. Derek laughs again and kisses Stiles cheek, humming in agreement.

“Of course, my knight,” Derek says, nuzzling against his ear. It causes Stiles to shiver, which satisfies the man holding him greatly. 

“Then, as your knight and shining armour, I wish you to take me to bed and fuck me till I see stars.” Stiles breaths. Derek bites down on his earlobe gently, growling a bit, Stiles takes that as an agreement too. He smiles, satisfied and then turns his head so he’s facing Derek and kisses him deeply. 

“Or you could also fuck me in the shower too. Both preferably. Both are good.” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s lips. Derek grunts in response. 

They don’t actually get around to fucking in the shower, because there are more spiders in there and Stiles means  _ spiders _ as in plural and when they run back into their bedroom Stiles sees one scurry across the floor and now he’s not even sure if he killed the actual spider that was after them in the first place. They do fuck in a hotel much later though. After they’ve run screaming from the house and Stiles yelling about calling someone to fumigate it, “I killed that goddamn spider for nothing, Derek!” As Derek chases after him, laughing. Stiles might take that back though because Derek showed him many,  _ many _ times that killing that spider definitely wasn’t for nothing. 


End file.
